


【康汉】家务时间

by Emily13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily13/pseuds/Emily13
Summary: 只为甜而已。康汉！！年前赶紧码完





	【康汉】家务时间

# 【康汉】家务时间

康纳不会做家务，这不是什么新鲜的事情，毕竟他的主要功能是谈判专家，而不是围在厨房卧室洗洗涮涮，可过日子是少不了这些事情。本就不在意的汉克对乱糟糟的家没有什么意见，对此毫无概念的康纳更是不会察觉，直到某次康纳无意间看到的数据分析报告。

 

【整洁的居住环境：混乱的居住环境，整洁中婚姻关系更加和谐】

【共同完成家务有利于婚姻内双方情感增温】

【74%人类私心里更倾向于非卧室内性爱】

 

“Got it .”

 

仿生人做事情一向迅速不拖沓，面对即将到来的周末充满期待。

 

“汉克，我们家里可能需要一次大扫除，时间定在周六可以么？”康纳坐在自己位置上，连接着终端上传案件的分析报告，见汉克要接水的空隙提出自己的意见。

 

汉克拎着杯子做了一个摊手的姿势，“当然可以，反正也没有什么事情，对了，我可以帮你给相扑洗澡。”见康纳得到全部信息后，汉克转身慢悠悠地走到饮水机那边接了一杯开水，顺便丢了个茶包进去。

 

康纳没有收回自己的视线，而是盯着汉克背影和之前的体型做对比，由于衣服的遮挡，他无法检测到体脂数，有些失望。最近案子比较多他常常需要通宵，这个月几乎连着10几天没有回家，更不要提捏捏亲亲抱抱了，康纳开始重新计算对比“自己加速做完工作有空陪汉克”和“陪同汉克一起正常进度调查晚上可以回家”这两项。

 

“汉克，今天我想提前回家。我是说我已经好久没有回去了，今天我已经做好分析报告，你可以陪我回去么？”康纳离开自己座位，站在汉克旁边，一只手搭在汉克的肩膀上，不会显得过于亲密，也不会太疏离。几个月过去，康纳在对于汉克的认识上不断推翻原有结论，终于有了更高的成就。

 

汉克依然沉迷于案情分析上，他不想因为有了仿生人就放弃本该他去做的事情，既然他还能查案子，就需要获得足够的参与感，真正的经验不是靠别人的成果得来的。“能和我再讲一下这里么？你的这份报告跳跃性有些太强，等下一起走。”

 

康纳连入汉克的电脑，将几处线索投屏出来，简单的解释了一些汉克以前不知道的逻辑和名词，很快汉克就理解了其中的联系，这让汉克有些激动，“艹，康纳，你真的太棒了！我之前怎么没想到？恩，邮件发出去我们就回家。”汉克蓝色的眼睛里满是喜悦，康纳不自觉也跟着微笑。

 

 

“帮我拿一下菠菜，对，就刚刚洗好的。”汉克没有让康纳特意安装家务模块，他觉得既然是“人”，总是可以学会这项技能，就像现在他们在一起做饭，偶尔康纳也可以单独做一些出来，汉克对此还是很开心的。

 

“嘿，等一下。”汉克对于忽然被打扰没有什么抵触，只是手抖最后多放了些盐让他不得不再放一些肉沫。

 

康纳没有理会汉克的驱赶，依然从后面搂着汉克的腰，一下一下地亲着他脖子周围的皮肤，再用鼻子一点一点顺着脖子往上蹭，汉克关掉能源灶后转过身与康纳亲吻，一只手扶着康纳的后背，一只手按在不那么Q弹的屁股上。

 

“真是塑料屁股。该吃饭了。”汉克最后笑出声，推开了康纳开始摆餐具，没看到康纳思考时闪烁的黄圈。

 

上班时间在康纳不停掐算的过程中溜的很快，转眼就到了周末休息日。而鉴于星期五晚上的清洗，卧室和客厅里就只有几个一直在柜子里的床单还是干燥洁净的，当然，汉克没有教过康纳要留下备用衣物，康纳也很自然就没有想到。

 

康纳早早的起床，先把看起来需要清洗的布料全部放到洗衣机里，也幸亏滚筒没有那么大容量，分批清洗让不同区域的布料没有掺杂一起，不然混色会非常惨。等待衣物清洗的空隙康纳用吸尘器非常细致地清理了一遍房间，还顺手找了几个清理厨房攻略。

 

汉克是吸尘器的噪声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊地想着谁大早晨这么烦人，结果一起身把自己吓了一跳，“What the fuck！！康纳！！我的衣服呢？”这时候相扑一颠一颠地跑过来，两只脚扒在床边尾巴不停地甩，一点没有体谅主人的自觉。

 

汉克没有理会相扑，看了床一圈都没有找到拖鞋，好吧，夏天光脚就光脚，但是他真的不习惯自己的鸡巴在走路时候一晃一晃的，而且要从卧室晃到客厅，外面能看得到的客厅。等下，可以先看看衣柜，恩，托自己衣服没有几件的洪福，衣柜已经空空荡荡了。汉克夹着腿坐在床边叹气，被忽略的相扑跑过来吸溜吸溜地舔他脚丫子。

 

最后汉克翻出康纳的上衣系在腰上，总算不是全裸。

 

虽然还是有些乱七八糟的，但房间里面已经干净许多，汉克盯着衣服整洁的康纳，心里有句MMP不知当讲不当讲。可能是怨念太大，康纳回过了头，“早安汉克。我还没有整理厨房，你可以帮我么？饭还没有做好，我们先清理吧。”

 

汉克被迫套了一个围裙，但看着康纳开心的样子，也没有说什么了，毕竟刚才看到窗外一排衣服都是自己懒得洗丢一边，一些其他布料也都是自己不小心弄脏然后觉得无所谓的。多亏了新房子新家具，他们只用了10分钟来清理调料区和碗柜就可以完工。

 

这时候早饭也好了，汉克被推去卫生间洗漱，康纳把东西装好，餐桌擦得很干净，等汉克来吃饭。

 

一早就做整理，虽然不多，还是有些饿，汉克没有理会对面的康纳，自顾自吃埋头起早饭，可当他咽下最后一口松饼抬起头时，发现对面的人不见了，然后他就察觉自己的大腿被一双手抚摸着。

 

温热的触感还是让汉克有些颤抖，他的心砰砰砰乱跳。衣服系上的扣被解开，围裙下摆也被转到一边，康纳没有抬头，从膝盖往上慢慢舔到他的小腹，“怪不得你昨天要求剃毛。”汉克说完这句就没有了下文，因为康纳把他的老二含了进去，这很违规好嘛。

 

艹，这他妈太爽了，他阴茎顶端的小孔被康纳用舌尖抵着摩擦，从会阴到柱身被手指轻轻拂过，汉克不自觉蜷起脚趾，屁股往前蹭了一些。康纳扶着汉克的腰，先慢慢吞吐让汉克放松，听着他一点点加重的喘息。

 

接着康纳慢慢加快速度，同时将汉克的腿分的更开，汉克的腰被拖着没有觉得不舒服，便一只手握着扶手一只手搭在康纳肩膀上，也没有用力，现在他感觉全身都变软了，全部的神经都被康纳温热的口腔包裹着，像要融化了一样。

 

汉克的手慢慢收紧，快感不断冲刷着他的全身，他的节奏被康纳控制着，腿分开搭在两个扶手上，他的全身向康纳敞开。“康，啊艹，康！”

 

康纳的头上下摆动，在汉克快高潮的时候松开嘴，汉克不解地低下头，康纳看着他微红的眼睛，想把所有见到的美好都给他，他松开一只扶着汉克的手握在汉克阴茎上继续上下撸动，他知道哪里是汉克的敏感，将汉克下面的睾丸含在嘴里，用舌头滑过一圈，再吐出来朝着会阴那里吹了一下。

 

一热一冷的刺激，汉克终于射了出来，他仰起头大声地喘息，下一秒又被拉起来亲吻，这让他像在月球上散布。“昨天你自己清理了么？”汉克听见康纳在他耳边问，他有一瞬的难为情，但还是点点头，谁知道昨天就只是剃毛。

 

“好了，我来刷碗，你擦桌子好嘛？”康纳拉着汉克起来，像什么都没发生过一样准备整理饭后餐具，汉克模模糊糊手里拿着擦布只好认真擦起桌子，完全没反应过来自己屁股凉飕飕。自从有次干活不认真被康纳问了一堆问题后，汉克就知道，在一个不知道偷懒的仿生人面前不能糊弄。

 

汉克弯腰擦着，刚要起身就又被压回去 ，“嘿！”他就知道今天不会那么容易。

 

“擦干净就可以用了。”康纳把汉克手里的擦布丢在一边，顺便把汉克的围裙也解开，“这不公平，你凭什么不脱衣服！”但汉克的呼吸明显加重些，连下面都有抬头的迹象。

 

康纳没有回答，而是跪在地上扒开汉克的屁股伸出舌头往他的小穴里面探，等舔弄得湿漉漉之后，康纳又把汉克往上推了推，也脱掉了上衣垫在汉克头下。汉克右手抓着自己的脸，嘴唇也也咬的通红，明显被弄的舒服极了。

 

润滑被捂的有些温热，因为前面的准备，康纳很容易就伸进两根手指，在汉克敏感的地方一直画圈，惹得汉克一直小声地哼唧，眼泪也控制不住，“康，嗯，吻我。”

 

康纳勾着汉克的舌头如同勾住了汉克的心，让他觉得一切选择都是如此正确，安抚好汉克的亲吻渴求，康纳又挤了一些润滑在手里，这次他很容易就伸进了三根手指，汉克的阴茎也硬的贴在小腹上。

 

“亲爱的丈夫，我要进来了。”康纳在自己阴茎上涂好润滑，一点点插进了汉克后穴中，他将汉克扶成侧躺的样子，拉起一条腿将小腿搭在自己肩膀上，康纳这次没有给他缓冲的时间，每一下都撞在要命的那处，汉克的呻吟声一阵阵传来。

 

“康，啊，前面，啊艹，慢一点，不行了。”

 

康纳听到后一手握住汉克的阴茎一起撸动，但抽插的速度只是越来越快，撞击的声音在厨房里还有些回音，汉克叫到最后甚至带了点哭腔，射了两次的阴茎又被刺激得变硬，康纳却不让他再射，用自己的领带绑住系了起来。

 

“康，康，艹啊，给我，哈，有些疼，康。”

 

汉克的声音有些微微的哑了，康纳听到说痛马上解开了领带，抽插的速度也慢了下来，汉克终于迎来了今天第四次高潮，全身软得没有力气，但康纳没有完全停下来，等汉克缓过来后又像个永动机似的往汉克身体里面塞。

 

“康，”汉克最后只能不停的喘息，嗓子也痛起来。“桌子太他妈硬了，我想去床上。”

 

汉克的要求总是被照顾的，康纳被汉克抱在怀里，两人亲吻着往卧室挪，相扑在狗窝被忽视得很彻底，呜呜叫了很久也没人理会。

 

最后康纳射了很多在他体内，汉克知道在他屁股里的水只要他移动就往外淌，但实在累得抬不动身体，，就半趴在床上准备睡了，“我可以给你拍几张照片么？”康纳眼睛亮晶晶地看着汉克。“行，别给别人就行。”“当然。”

 

康纳用拍立得拍了两张照片，放在床头。

 

“客厅还是很乱，你要重新弄。”   “好。”

“我想吃咖喱鸡肉拌饭。”          “好。”

“不许在用吸尘器，声音，，”汉克的声音越来越小，但是康纳看着他，依然很专注。


End file.
